La casa Dunkel
by DanielaAM
Summary: Crysta y su familia se mudan despues del accidente a una nueva ciudad alejados de todos para olvidar lo ocurrido. La casa Dunkel, su nueva casa esconde muchos secretos que están por ser revelados aunque no por los habitaNtes de Merlid Yols ya que tienen un peculiar miedo a lo ocurrido en esta. Es una historia llena de suspenso, terror y enigmas por resolver.


En Riquels las historias volaban y mas la tragedia de los Argock. La verdad no entiendo a los vecinos, creo que la misión de la vida de ellos es ser chusmas y criticar, solo eso. Para mi que hablen lo que quieran yo se la verdad y estoy bien con ello.

Pero mi madre no, y que te recuerden todo el tiempo algo que quieres olvidar es difícil. Por eso es que decidieron que nos mudemos lejos para renovarnos y poder olvidar. Y aquí estamos yendo a nuestra nueva casa.

-Má falta mucho para llegar a la nueva casa.

-Solo falta un poco y llegamos.

-Ay, pero yo quiero llegar ya para si conozco a las niñas de ahí, si son buenitas como mis amigas del colegio.

-Claro que van a ser buenitas corazón, y te aseguro que vas a encontrar muchas amigas como las que tenias.

-Si, vas a hacer muchas amigitas.

-Claro papá ella le da igual las amigitas pero yo ya tengo amigos, que por ustedes no puedo ver mas

-Ya basta Josh, tus amigos pueden visitarte, pero ya es tiempo de conocer a nuevas personas y crear nuestra nueva vida en nuestra casa.

-Nuestra casa esta en Riquels papá, no en Merlid Yols.

-Crysta esa casa ya no es nuestra y no volveremos. Ahora tenemos una nueva que te aseguro te gustara.

-Es lo mejor, les aseguro que les gustara el nuevo cambio.

-Claro - espete cansada ya de discutir.

Esta discusión ya me cansaba, diga lo que diga no ibamos a volver, así que decidí rendirme.

-Ahí llegamos, bienvenidos a Merlid Yols chicos.

Y aquí estamos con nuestros nuevos vecinos, digo vecinos porque el pueblo es muy chico y estas son las únicas personas en kilometros. Creo que me iría muchos kilómetros para conocer a nuevas personas porque estas parecen unos zombies, todos pálidos y nos miran como si quisieran comernos. Poco mas y nos ojean.

-¿No son muy extraños aquí?

-No, claro que no hijo simplemente son nuevos, y de seguro que cuando los conozcamos mejor, nos llevaremos bien

-Si tu quieres fraternizar con zombies, allá tu papá.

-Nos los llames así Crysta.

-Pero acaso no los viste, todos pálidos mirándonos raro.

-Nos miran como cualquier persona cuando llega alguien nuevo a su pueblo.

-Y lo pálido má, no me lo puedes negar, si lo parecen.

-Solo déjalos estar, y no quiero volver a escuchar que hables así de ellos, entendido.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Crysta, hazle caso a tu madre.

-Esta bien papá no hablare mas de esos zombies.- Susurré.

-!Crista...¡- Gritó

-Okey no hablo más - Dije resignada

-Ahí esta la casa.

Y ahí estaba nuestra nueva casa. De dos pizos cerca del lago, todo un sueño verdad. Pero solo sonaba linda porque de apariencia no lo era, era mas bien tenebrosa y vieja. Escalofriante.

-De donde sacaron esta casa, de frankenstein.

-Josh no exageres, es una casa preciosa. Perfecta para empezar de cero.

-Creo que tenemos distintos conceptos de "preciosa" má.

-Ya deja de decir eso de la casa que eligió tu madre.

-Pero es "oscura" tienes que admitirlo, pero esta bien no diré nada.

-Mira tiene nombre.- Dijo Margo llamando nuestra atención. - La casa Dunkel, ¿Qué es Dunkel papi?

-No lo se hija, debe ser algo en un idioma que no conozco.

-Bueno ahora vallan a recorrerla si quieren. Pueden elegir habitación.

-Las habitaciones están arriba, la nuestra esta junto a la escalera.

Oficialmente empezó la pelea de cuartos, Josh y Margo siempre pelean por la habitación. Cuando Margo nació vivíamos en otra casa anterior a la que estábamos antes, pero al cumplir 4 Margo quería su habitación y tuvimos que mudarnos porque la otra casa era pequeña para los 5 y al llegar a la casa Margo quería la habitación que daba al patio y Josh también, y se pelearon por ella hasta hace poco que salimos de la casa. A mi no me importaba, cualquier habitación estaba bien para mi.

Así que decidí mantenerme lejos, era lo mejor para mi salud.

-La habitación con vista al lago es mía.

-No, esa es mía.

-Claro que no, esa es mía yo llegue primero.

-Yo soy mayor y tenes que respetar lo que digo esa es mía

-No tengo que obedecer porque eres mayor que yo, y papá y mamá me darán la razón y sera mía.

-Ya veremos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - gritaron ambos al unisono

Aquí vamos, después de una reñida pelea Josh y Margo empezaran con la segunda etapa de la casería "Quien es el mejor hijo".

-Que paso - dijeron papá y mamá subiendo rápido las escaleras.

-Josh me esta peleando, dice que es su habitación y yo llegue primero.- Dijo Margo con su mejor actuación lastimera, hasta yo le hubiese creído siendo que vi lo que paso.

-No le crean esta haciéndose la pobrecita, yo llegue primero y ella se quiso adueñar de ella como siempre haciéndose la pobrecita porque es chiquita pobrecita, es una embustera.- Dijo Josh haciéndose el hermano mayor cuyos padres quieren mas a la menor dejándolo de lado. Ya me compro con eso, estoy tan confundida.

-Por favor chicos ya dejen de pelear por la habitación.

-Casi nos matan de un susto cuando gritaron así, no lo hagan mas.

-Pero es mi habitación

-No, es Mi habitación - haciendo énfasis en mi.

Lo veo muy reñido los dos contrincantes son muy buenos no me decidiría por alguno. Veamos quien ganara.

-Listo ya no pelen mas.

-Si, esto llego a su fin, hicieron esto con la casa anterior también.

-Y se la diste a ella, es justo que ahora esta sea mía.

-Eso no es justo papi, eso no se vale.

-!Basta¡

-Se acabo, la habitación es de Crysta.- dijo mi padre exaltado.

-!¿Qué?¡- Gritaron Josh y Margo.

Esto fue preconcibo.

-Pero ella no la quiere.

-¿Te molesta la habitación hija?

-No papá

-Pues esta decidido

-Pero papá...- dijeron ambos.

-Pero nada la habitación es de Crysta y es mi ultima palabra.

Y después de una gran pelea muy reñida, desde la tribuna aparece una nueva contrincante aplastandolos a ambos y ganando la pelea. Muchas gracia por avernos acompañado en esta transmision nos vemos la próxima.

Creo que debería ser locutora, me tengo fe.

Nunca he ganado nada, en todos los concursos o sorteos siempre era la perdedora que no ganaba ni un premio consuelo. Esto es muy loco mi primer triunfo sin intentarlo si quiera creo que ese sera mi nuevo logan, "Dejarse llevar por el destino".

Me fui a bañar creo que relajarme un poco después de este día estresante me aria bien. Recostarse en la bañera con música lenta es el paraíso para mi. Es tan relajante. (Murmullos) !Pero que...¡(Mas murmullos) -Má, Papá?... ¿Margo?- Pero ¿Qué es eso?. Ya se, debe ser Josh intentando asustarme para que le deje la habitación.-Josh eres tu, ya deja de asustarme.

Esto ya no me gusta no entiendo porque no me deja no fue mi culpa que papa me pusiera aquí. - Josh ya basta me estoy bañando - Se esta acercando esta justo parado frente a la puerta, puedo ver la sombra de sus pies por debajo de la puerta. Rayos quiere abrir la puerta.

-¿Josh?- Digo acercándome a la puerta. Agarro la perilla y lentamente la giro para abrirla ...

-!Crysta la cena esta cérvida¡- Grita desde abajo mamá. Me sobresalto del susto al escucharla.

Por dios casi me mata del susto mi madre. Abriré la puerta y le diré a Josh que se largo. Al abrir la puerta no había nadie. No puedo creer que se pudiera haber ido ni siquiera lo escuche. Pero claro cuando mama grito habrá huido el muy cobarde.

La cena fue complicada ninguno se soportaba al otro era una gran tensión.

-Papá me pasas la ensalada.

-Claro pasalé la ensalada a tu preferida

-Por favor Josh yo no tengo preferidos los quiero a todos por igual.

-Tu siempre eligiéndolas a ellas.

-No te hagas el sufrido Josh, no estabas sufrido mientras me bañaba. Crees que nose que fuiste tu el de mi habitación intentando asustarme para que te deje la habitación pues mira que me la quedo.

-Encima quieres difamarme, yo no te hice nada así que no me culpes de tus delirios.

-Claro ahora estoy loca ¿no?. No te creo se que fuiste tú.

-Yo no te hice nada estuve hablando con mis amigos mamá puede decírtelo si quieres.

-¿Pero si no eras tú quien fue?...


End file.
